The present invention relates to a device for securing a brake hose, and more particularly to a device for securing a brake hose at an intermediate portion thereof wherein the displacement between an outer body provided over the hose and a nipple inserted into the hose is prevented from occuring, thereby resulting in higher reliability.
In FIGS. 1A and 1B, there are shown conventional devices for securing a brake hose for a vehicle at an intermediate portion thereof which are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-22382 (22382/1984). The device for securing a brake hose comprises an outer body 100 provided over the circumference of the brake hose 200 and a nipple 300 positioned beneath the inner surface of the brake hose 200. The outer body 100 comprises a collar 110 and a groove 120 (FIG. 1A) or grooves 120 and 130 (FIG. 1B) respectively which engages members (not shown) for securing the brake hose 200 at an intermediate portion thereof to an attaching point in a vehicle. The nipple 300 is shaped to be concaved at two points 310 and 320 (FIG. 1A) or to be convexed at two points 330 and 340 (FIG. 1B).
In a practical use, the outer body 100 is subject to compressing force at the grooves 120 and 130 against the nipple 300 which is prevented from moving by the concave portions 310 and 320 or the convex portions 330 and 340 whereby the brake hose 200 is compressed between the outer body 100 and the nipple 300 to be fixed to each other so that the brake hose 200 is secured at an intermediate portion thereof to an attaching point in a vehicle. On the other hand, the brake hose 200 is connected at one end to the vehicle body and at another end to the wheel brake assembly.
In the device for securing a brake hose as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, however, there is the disadvantage that the displacement between the outer body 100 and the nipple 300 can not be prevented completely under a vibrating condition for a long time. This is due to the reason that the compressing force must be less than a predetermined value to prevent the outer body 100 from being deformed thereby to enhance the reliability on the securing of the brake hose 200 through the outer body 100.